


Not Exactly a Foxtrot

by Caides



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caides/pseuds/Caides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack teaches Rose a new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly a Foxtrot

“You want to do _what_ to me?!” Rose exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Jack grinned. “How about it?”

“No way,” Rose said emphatically. “My arse is not a sexual place.”

“You've never had _me_ up there,” he replied without a hint of irony or shame. She had to smile at that.

“Was that a smile?” Jack asked, smirking.

“No,” she said, looking at the floor and trying not to laugh.

“Oh, come on!” he pleaded in his American twang. “You know, the first time I saw you, hanging from that Barrage Balloon, do you know what I said to myself?”

“What?” she asked, faintly dreading the answer.

“'Excellent bottom!',” he replied. “I tell you, if I had an ass like yours, I'd pitch a tent and charge admission!”

Rose rolled her eyes. The two of them had been hanging out in Jack's room on the TARDIS. They had recently left the Novrosk Peninsula, and had retreated to the bedroom. A part of Rose felt guilty for carrying on with Jack behind the Doctor's back, though she couldn't quite figure out why. She certainly felt bad for Mickey, especially in light of the way she had treated him in the past, but she was beyond redemption on that score. Besides, he was off screwing around with Tricia Delaney from the shop, and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Why, though, did she feel as if she were somehow cheating on the Doctor?

Her train of thought was interrupted by Jack, perhaps sensing her lack on attention on him. “Hey,” he said, waving a hand in front of her face, “you zoned out there for a second... I've never had that before – feels kind of weird!” Clearly he was unused to not having a woman's full attention.

She shook her head. “Sorry, I was just... thinking about the Doctor.”

Jack sighed. “I announce my intention to ravish you and you were thinking about another man? That's not something a guy wants to hear.”

She allowed herself the merest hint of a smile. “Sorry.”

“I gotta admit,” he said, “I didn't expect you to be up for this. I figured nothing was gonna come between you two.” Smiling, he added, “and boy, would I love to come between you two!”

She smiled again, this time more broadly. “Nah, there's no way he'd be up for that,” she lamented. “He's a bit like Barbie's Ken in the downstairs department.”

“Who?” Jack asked. Then, without waiting for an answer, he continued; “So...” he cleared his throat, “I guess I'm just the Plan B, huh?” His smile faded. “Strange. I'm not used to being the poor substitute.”

“Don't say that!” she protested. “You're not a poor substitute! You're amazing.” She smiled at him contentedly. Their first time together had come a couple of nights ago. Rose had been feeling blue and a little homesick, and Jack had asked her what was wrong. “Nothing,” she had replied, unconvincingly, but he had refused to accept that, and so he had offered her a friendly ear and the pair had retreated to her room. Before too long Jack had deduced that a great deal of her unhappiness had been due to sexual frustration. At least she thought he had deduced it – it had since occurred to her that he might simply have planted the idea in her head in order to get his leg over with her. No, she realised; he had been right. Without Mickey, and with the Doctor being less sexual than a Science Fiction fan who lived in his parents' basement – despite his protestations that he had at some point “danced” – she had long been having to rely on herself for pleasure. There was only so long you could keep sending Valentine's cards to your right hand. One thing had led to another and before she knew it, she had abandoned all pretensions of virtue and Jack was thrusting into her with not-so-gay abandon.

A part of her had regretted it the next morning – “morning” being a relative term on the TARDIS of course – taking their friendship to the next level, but it didn't seem to have affected their relationship adversely. Quite the opposite, in fact. The important thing was that they were both consenting adults, and he was there, and he was willing. Although, she considered, what he was asking her to do now was a little above and beyond.

“So,” he began, “what do you say?”

She sighed. “I've already said; no!” She gave him an emphatic smile that said: Now, _don't_ ask again!

“Are you sure?” he persisted. “I'll make it worth your while...” he grinned.

She snickered, averting her gaze from him again. “I'll think about it,” she said, if only to get him off her back. Certainly she'd prefer that to him being _on_ her back.

“You're no fun,” he pouted, crossing his arms and harrumphing like a schoolboy.

“You big kid!” she said flirtatiously, grinning. “Oh man, I love that,” he said.

“What?”

“That cute little thing you do with your tongue,” he replied. “It's so hot.”

“What little thing with my tongue?” she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“You know, that thing where you grin and you press your tongue against the back of your teeth... cute and sexy as hell.”

She nodded, not really knowing what he was talking about. “If hell's sexy...” she said thoughtfully, before adding pointedly and playfully; “though, I suppose you'd know...”

He grinned again. “Hey,” he said, “how 'bout I just see you naked. That'd be a start...”

“You've seen me naked!” she protested.

“Yeah, kinda...” he replied, “but not clearly.”

She thought for a moment, and then realised that he was right. When they had done the deed the other night, she had ordered the lights to be turned down low – perhaps, she considered, because she didn't want to acknowledge what was happening at the time – and the TARDIS had happily obliged. While it had been a great night, she now realised that they had still not clearly seen each other naked in full light. “Oh, right,” she conceded. “Um, OK,” she replied, sounding less than enthusiastic.

“You don't sound too enthusiastic,” he observed.

“Nah, it's just...” she thought for a moment. “I guess I've just not been in the mood.”

He smiled at her again, and her heart melted. “Well, we'll just have to get you in the mood, won't we.”

“Oh, and how are you gonna do that?” she asked coquettishly. Without saying another word he stood up and, giving her a sly wink, took off his white T-Shirt. Rose's mouth went dry. “Oooooooh...” she said, forcing her mouth to close and smile.

He grinned, and dropped the T-Shirt on the floor before setting to work unbuttoning his blue jeans. Once the button was undone, he slipped off his shoes and removed his socks, then returned to finish unzipping the fly of his jeans to reveal a pair of black boxer shorts underneath. Rose's breathing grew heavier, and she licked her lips in anticipation, which made him smile. She could feel the desired reaction beginning to take effect downstairs, and what's more, she knew he knew it was happening. Bastard, she smiled, shaking her head. As quickly as he had pulled off his jeans, he fixed her with a look of intensity that burrowed into her soul. “Ready?” he asked.

She nodded quickly, unable to form words.

Nodding back, he took hold of his boxers by the waistband and began to pull them off, first having to pull the elastic out and away from his waist to get them down over his erection. Rose's heart skipped a beat as she took in the sight of his cock, then it began to beat faster. He wasn't exactly huge, but he was... more than enough to accommodate. She gulped. “That's...” she searched for an appropriate word, and settled on, “nice.”

“Nice?” he repeated, his face contorting in disbelief.

“Well,” she began, flustered and embarrassed, “it's... very nice.” She broke into a grin, relaxing a little. He returned it.

“Oh... _very_ nice. Why, thank you, Miss Tyler.”

Rose cleared her throat. “You're welcome!” she grinned, before adding pointedly, “Captain.”

He smiled and nodded. “So, uh... your turn.”

She was a little taken aback, still reeling from the sight of his erect penis standing to attention in an expression of pure, undiluted lust. Lust for her. It was enough to make her feel very special. She took a deep breath. “OK,” she said. “Right.” She let out a long, slow exhale. “My turn.”

“You're not nervous are you?” he said.

“No,” she replied quickly.

“Embarrassed?”

“No!” She took another breath, this time a sharp intake, and repeated, “no.” She sat up straight on the bed. She was wearing her dark blue jeans – the same pair in fact that she had been wearing in 1941 when she had first met him – and her paler denim hooded jacket over a white T-Shirt similar to Jack's. She had hesitated about putting denim on denim – a bit '80s, she thought – but had eventually decided that, due to the difference in shade, she could just about carry it off. She began to remove her jacket slowly, making a show of sliding it off her shoulders and slipping her arms out of each sleeve in turn, apparently in an effort to look sexy. In truth though, it had more to do with stalling for time. When they had made love before it had been in the heat of the moment. Now, it was a different story. She felt inhibited somehow. Perhaps it was the distinctly un-sexy girl boxers she had slipped on that morning – her white pair with the pink trim and the picture of the bear on the front. _Damn._ The jacket now off, she set about removing her T-Shirt, lifting it purposefully above her head. She wore her hair lose, and having pulled off the T-Shirt and discarded it on the floor she shook her flowing golden hair free. Jack watched gleefully as she lay back, her legs dangling off the foot of the bed, and undid the top button of her jeans. Once undone, she unzipped the fly between thumb and forefinger and began to slide the trousers down along her long, shapely legs. She then brought her knees up to her chest it order to reach her ankles and pull the jeans off completely. As she did so, Jack moved forward and placed his hands on hers, causing her to stop in her tracks and meet his gaze.

“Allow me, ma'am,” he said. Her smile inviting him to proceed, he pulled off her jeans and dropped them at his feet. Now clad only in her underwear, she drew breath to steady her nerves, and lay back once more. Arcing her back off the bed, she reached behind and unhooked her bra, before slowly and deliberately removing the straps from her shoulders, one-by-one. She hesitated, teasingly, before pulling the bra away from her breasts. Jack gave a slight nod, accompanied by a faint almost imperceptible smile that signalled her to continue. Returning the smile, she did so, pulling the garment away from her skin and holding it out to the side at arm's length. She winked at him, and dropped it. Suddenly, finally, she felt sexy... until Jack's gaze passed from her breasts down the length of her body to arrive at her knickers. Shit. Heat rose in her cheeks, betraying her growing embarrassment of her choice of underwear. _Mental note_ , she thought, _from now on, always wear sexy underwear – you never know when you might get lucky!_

Sensing her embarrassment, Jack smiled and motioned for her to remove the boxers. She was more than happy to do so, as soon as possible. Hooking her thumbs into the elastic waistband and lifting her bum off the bed, she pulled them down along her legs, once again bringing her knees to her breasts and taking them off fully. Jack seemed to savour every detail of her, taking his time, letting his eyes wander over her body. She had to smile at the way his manhood responded favourably to his seeing her nude form; visibly throbbing, pre-cum seeping out as he grabbed it and began to masturbate slowly, pulling the foreskin back and forth over the head and squeezing gently. Rose too was visibly turned on by the sight, and amazingly she was only vaguely aware of how wet she had become. Jack however, was loving the sight of her damp pussy gasping for attention.

“Rose Tyler,” he said, “you are beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she replied dreamily, a slight girlish giggle escaping her lips.

“No, seriously, you have a beautiful little kitten,” he said.

 _Huh?_ “You what?” she asked. “Kitten?”

He appeared to think for a moment, seeming very unsure. “That's right isn't it? That's what you call your...” His words trailed off as he realised he'd made a mistake.

Rose chuckled, struggling to suppress a laugh. “Um, I think you mean 'pussy',” she clarified.

“Oh,” he said, embarrassed. His knowledge of 21st Century colloquialisms was clearly flawed. “Oh, that was priceless!” she exclaimed, unable to help herself from laughing now.

“Hey!” he said, chuckling at himself along with her.

“Sorry,” she replied, her laughter dissipating.

A broad, mischievous grin spread across his face. “Just for that...” he began. Then, rather than finish the sentence he pounced on her, causing her to let out a surprised yelp, and began to tickle her relentlessly; under her arms, her neck – causing her to reflexively bring her shoulders up to meet her neck in a vain effort to repel his assault. “No!” she shrieked as she writhed on the bed, trying to bat away his hands, unable to suppress uncontrollable laughter. “Jack! No! Please! Stop it!” she cried, guffawing irrepressibly, beside herself.

“Make me,” he grinned, continuing to tickle her into submission. Her neck, her armpits, across her belly and in her crotch, making her twist and contort her body as she continued to writhe, her legs in the air, bent at the knees. Her face was flushed, and she breathed quickly and sharply as his assault continued.

“Please, Jack!!!” she screamed in delighted torment.

“Had enough?” he asked rhetorically.

“Yes!”

“Had _enough_?” he repeated.

“Yes!!!” she screamed. Finally he relented, ceasing his assault on her. She carried on laughing. She beamed at him with that big, wide gorgeous smile, glowing and radiating warmth. As her laughter died down, she smacked him playfully on the arm. “That was evil!” she fired at him, still giggling.

“Oh, come on,” he said, grinning broadly. “Didn't your dad ever tickle you like that when you were a kid?”

Rose's smile faded, and she looked down, averting her gaze from his. “He died when I was a baby,” she said, catching him off-guard. Jack's smile too receded, and he looked at her sympathetically. “And even if he had I wouldn't have been naked,” she added, trying to lighten the moment. “'Cause that would just be wrong.”

He was silent for a moment, his expression grave. “I'm sorry,” he said eventually.

Rose shook her head. “S'alright,” she replied absently. “You weren't to know.”

He nodded. “So you never knew him.” The remark was phrased as a statement rather than a silly question.

She shook her head. “Well,” she began, inclining her head to one side, “I met him.” She smiled, her voice carrying a swell of pride. “The Doctor took me back in time and I met my dad.” She hesitated before adding, “he saved the world.”

“Wow,” Jack said, his eyebrows raising. “Sounds like an interesting story...”

“I'll tell you about it sometime,” she replied, leaning back on the bed, supporting herself with her elbows.

“I never asked,” Jack began, “you don't have any brothers or sisters?”

“No,” Rose replied, shaking her head. “Just me and my mum.”

“What's her name?” he asked.

“Jackie,” she answered. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Just curious.” He waited for a second before fixing her with a deadpan expression. “I'll bet she's hot,” he added.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“If she's anything like you...” he continued.

“ _Don't_ get any ideas!” Rose warned, pointing her finger at him, her expression melting into laughter once more.

He held up his hand in protest, shaking his head. “I didn't say a word!” he laughed.

“You didn't have to,” she countered, looking at him as if he were a naughty schoolboy.

“Fair point,” he conceded.

“I suppose that's second nature to you?” she said thoughtfully.

“What?”

“Shagging everyone and their mums,” she clarified.

He smiled mischievously. “Oh yeah...” he said, his voice carrying a wistful undercurrent of nostalgia.

“I don't think I want to know,” Rose said, shaking her head.

He smiled. “What do you say we quit talking and cut back to the chase?”

She returned his smile. “I'd say that's a good idea.” Then, she added, “but no more tickling!”

“Deal,” he said. “I've got something else in mind...”

She sighed, remembering his initial proposal to her. “Oh, God...”

Without answering her, he began to caress her skin, causing her skin to tingle with anticipation. “You are beautiful,” he repeated. “Your father would be proud.”

 _He was_. She smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She refused to let them fall, and turned her attention back to what they had been doing. She noticed that he had lost his erection, and almost automatically she took his penis in her right hand and gripped it tightly, beginning to manipulate the skin expertly, pulling back his foreskin and feeling him gradually stiffen in her hand. “There we go,” she said calmly and soothingly, her voice almost a whisper as she slowly masturbated him.

“Mmmm,” he said, closing his eyes, “that feels nice.”

She smiled proudly, filled with satisfaction. “Yeah?” she beamed. “I wonder how this'll feel?” Without further warning she leaned over him and moved her head down to his lap. Opening her mouth wide, she took his cock into it, swirling her tongue over and around the head.

He groaned as he felt her warm saliva, her tongue running over his manhood, sucking lightly. He relished the sound it made, the feeling of her wide mouth taking him further and further inside her. She ran her tongue and lips up and down his shaft, expertly eliciting groans from him as his breath increased. He kept his eyes fixed shut, therefore failing to see Rose's head bobbing up and down as she continued to enjoy herself. “You're very good,” he observed.

Unable to answer – she'd always been taught that it was rude to talk with one's mouthful – she continued her ministrations, spending several minutes tending to his needs before letting him go and pulling away. She licked her lips, tasting him, as she watched his hardened cock flop backward against his stomach. He expressed some displeasure at her cessation, opening his eyes. “Had enough?” he asked, breathlessly. “Always leave 'em wanting more,” she stated, cheekily. He looked at her for a moment, admiringly.

“My turn.”

She raised her eyebrows, intrigued and slightly wary. “What have you got in mind?”

“Why don't you lie back and find out?” She smiled thinly, expectantly, and obliged.

As she lay down flat on her back, Jack lay down beside her, albeit on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. With his free hand, he began to caress her left cheek softly, then ran his hand down along her neck to her breasts, pausing for a moment to take in the sight; they hung tantalisingly before him, not especially large or firm but attractive with small nipples displaying her arousal. His hand wandered further down along the contours of her body, to her stomach. He swirled his index finger around her navel, then walked his fingers further down to her mound. He glanced up at her face, noting her broad closed smile of contentment, before turning his attention back to her intimate area. He smiled at the 21st Century female predilection for the shaving of pubic hair, as exhibited by Rose's mostly-shaven mound – just a tiny patch remained just above her cleft, the soft, delicate curls betraying her natural dark colouring. His fingers wandered further south, to her clitoris, which poked out invitingly from under its hood. She let out a small audible gasp as he made contact, and he felt her body jolt slightly as if she had been subjected to a small electric shock. Then he ventured down away from her clit teasingly, causing her to murmur with displeasure, and began to explore her folds, parting her moist, swollen labia as he went. She spread her legs wider to accommodate him.

Rose whimpered, letting out intermittent gasps as he continued to pleasure her, alternating between fingering her “kitten” – occasionally slipping two fingers inside her – and massaging her clit, pausing now and then to flick it. After several minutes of this, she felt an orgasm beginning to build inside her. As Jack pumped two fingers in and out of her rapidly – she was hot as a furnace inside – she came and came, feeling the orgasm start in her scalp and toes and meet in the centre of her body, overwhelming her. She wasn't loud, Jack noticed, but intensely focused, gasping and moaning as her face contorted in the throes of ecstasy. He took hold of her in his strong arms just as he had when they met, and held her tightly as she convulsed, the sensation seeming to last for several minutes. Eventually, the shock began to subside, and her gasps became less frequent, her heartbeat slowing to a steady rhythm. A smile of pure contentment spread across her face, and she inclined her head in his direction and opened her eyes. “Mmm... thanks,” she said simply, giggling.

“Don't mention it!” he said, unable to suppress a laugh. She laughed along with him as he let go of her. “Ready to go again?” he asked playfully.

“God, hang on!” she laughed. “In a bit. Can we just... lie here for a while?”

He nodded, smiling. “OK, ” he said firmly, his tone saying; whatever you want. God, she was cute. They spent a few minutes entwined in each other's arms, Jack slowly stroking Rose's hair. Her skin tingled, and after a while he began to sense her consciousness slipping away from him. “Hey,” he whispered, “you're not falling asleep on me are you? I thought it was the guys who were supposed to fall asleep after just the one. I thought you had more stamina!”

Rose murmured discontentedly. “Jack, I'm tired...” she moaned.

He sighed. “I haven't even come yet!” he said with mock seriousness. “Now you've had your fun, you don't care where I am!”

She smiled, though her eyes remained shut. “You're such a _woman_!”

He grinned. “Sometimes I wish...” he said. “If I wanted to look at a pair of breasts, I could just look down and there they'd be! But then, I'd much rather look at yours.”

“And whatever would you do without that thing?” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she opened one eye and pointed to his cock.

“True,” he conceded. Then, a wicked smile spread across his face. “Hey, how 'bout I wake you up a little?”

She groaned again, half of her just wanting to sleep and the other half intrigued and excited about what he had in mind. “Oh yeah?”

“Come on,” he said. “You know what I want...” She moaned as she suddenly, and without warning, felt his fingers caressing the inner thigh of her left leg, teasing his way towards her sex. He reached it, but instead of focusing his attention on her clit or her vagina, his hand moved further down, along her taint... _Oh, God_ , she thought as she realised his intention. She opened her eyes as she felt him pull his hand away, to see him take hold of his cock and slowly work his hand up and down it in a masturbatory motion. What was he doing? Then, she realised. Owing to his earlier ministrations, his hand, and therefore his cock, was drenched in her vaginal fluid and his own pre-cum, and he was further slicking his hand with the moisture with the clear intent of providing lubrication. _Shit_ , she thought. Though not, she hoped, literally.

"I don't have any condoms," she said, matter-of-factly.

Jack's face betrayed a mixture of surprise and optimism at the revelation that she was even considering it. Then he shook his head. “No need. There aren't any more STIs in my time, and I've been inoculated against all the rest. I'm clean.”

 _That's debatable_ , she thought.

He looked at her intently, apparently seeking permission to proceed. She held his gaze for a moment, then nodded.

“Really?” His tone carried a hint of surprise.

“Just do it before I change my mind,” she said emphatically.

Grinning, he saluted her. “Yes, ma'am!” With that, he moved around to the edge of the bed, positioning himself at her feet. Steeling herself, Rose brought her knees to her chest and swallowed. Hard. He reached down and began to swirl his index finger in a clockwise motion around her small puckered opening, getting closer to the centre as he went. Eventually he began to push forward.

A surge of adrenaline coursed through Rose as she felt Jack's finger pass into her tight little hole, forcing her to tighten her sphincter almost involuntarily. “Ooh...” she gasped.

“Don't fight it,” he said softly, soothingly. “Relax.”

Rose fought for breath. “Frankie say relax...” she breathed.

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Is that another pop culture reference that's gone over my head?”

“Seems like it...” she managed to say, before he pushed deeper, forcing his way further into her passage. “Woah...”

“OK?” he asked, apparently concerned.

“Yeah,” she replied. “Just give me a minute.”

He held his position for a few moments, his finger inside her up to the knuckle. Then a thought seemed to strike him unexpectedly. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

“What?” Rose breathed.

With his free hand, Jack reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a small device. Rose glanced at it and realised that she had seen it before, when they were on top of his commandeered Chula warship, cloaked and tethered to Big Ben. As he had done on that occasion, Jack pointed the device into the ether and pressed a button. Immediately, the strains of Glenn Miller's “Moonlight Serenade” filled the air.

Despite the discomfort of her situation, Rose now couldn't help but chuckle of the absurdity of it.

“How's this for dancing?” he asked.

She fixed him with her best stare. “I don't know,” she replied, “it's not exactly a foxtrot...”

He grinned, and began to pump his finger in and out of her slowly, getting her used to the sensation. She murmured slightly, occasionally gasping for breath. He angled his hand so that while his index finger continued to move in and out of her in a steady rhythm, his thumb caressed the outer folds of her vagina. “Rose?” he said.

“Mmm?” she breathed.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded quickly. _Just get it over with_. He pulled his finger out of her tight hole slowly and placed his hands underneath her legs, clasping her calves just above the knee joints and lifting them up off the bed. He pushed her legs into the Missionary position, giving himself clear access to the underside of her rear. As he pulled his hands away, Rose maintained the position. Anticipating what was coming, Rose drew in a deep breath and steeled herself. Her heart pounded, her breath began to quicken, and her cheeks flushed as she began to sweat profusely. Jack now placed his hands against her buttocks, his sweaty palms pulling them apart and spreading them, stretching her anus. Rose shivered. It felt strange to have her hole exposed to the cool air in the room. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, before deciding that she preferred not to be disorientated while he entered her. He shifted forward on the bed, getting into the most comfortable position for what he was about to do. Pulling one hand away from her, he gripped his throbbing cock tightly and manoeuvred it towards her hole, placing the tip just inside. Rose let out a sharp vocalised gasp.

“OK?” he asked.

She nodded emphatically, granting him permission to continue. He began to push further into her, once again forcing her to clench involuntarily.

“Remember what I said,” he reminded her, and she nodded and did her best to relax her muscles to allow him to proceed. Still he pushed further, making her gasp as finally, she felt able to allow him to enter her completely. Rose screwed her eyes shut tightly now, bearing the discomfort as Jack proceeded to thrust his manhood into her tight canal, slowly. She could feel him, pulsing and throbbing inside her. Chills ran up and down her spine as her anus pulsed, squeezing around his cock tightly. “Oh God...” Jack breathed as her tight passage constricted around his penis, bringing him to the brink. Using every ounce of willpower in his being, he fought to delay the inevitable reaction, choosing instead to speed up his action.

“Fuck, Jack!” Rose breathed, her uncharacteristic use of strong language alerting him to the intensity of the sensation for her. She gripped the bedclothes firmly with her sweaty hands, as a strong climax began to overwhelm her. Her flesh tingled and goosebumps rose as the ecstasy conquered her self-discipline, and she was overcome by a sweeping sensation. Jack pumped rapidly as Rose's body convulsed intensely, and she writhed in orgasm beneath him, gasping and moaning more loudly than before. As his own climax approached, he pulled out quickly, noting the sharp look of alarm on Rose's face as he did so. Grabbing his cock for support, he came, ejaculating long, far and hard over her stomach and breasts. As Jack closed his eyes in delirium, Rose clenched her muscles quickly, for Jack's rapid assault had loosened her bowels, and as her feelings of exhilaration subsided she realised that she had come far too close for comfort to a humiliating accident. Jack opened his eyes as he descended from the high and surveyed the results of his actions; Rose lying supine, her torso covered in his semen, her chest heaving, and an odd look of ambivalence on her face. They stared at each other for several moments, before Jack broke the silence. “Are you OK?” he asked as the music finished.

Rose held his gaze for a moment before replying. “Yeah,” she looked away before breaking into a smile and adding, “that was a hell of a dance!”

Jack grinned. "So," he said, "do you think your mom would..."

"NO!"


End file.
